1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decoys and more particularly to decoys for use in naval warfare.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
For many years, submarines and other submersible vessels have enjoyed the advantage of being relatively difficult to detect. In recent years, the navies of the world have begun to explore the possibility of detecting, tracking and targeting submarines and other submersibles as well as other vessels by detecting and measuring underwater electrical fields which may be produced by such vessels.
A need, therefore, exists for a means to reduce or delay the ability to detect, track, and target vessels by detecting and measuring characteristic underwater electrical fields produced by such vessels.